


Daddy is a bottom now!

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: Henry Cavill (Fandom), Hugh Jackman (FANDOM), Superman RPF, X-Men RPF
Genre: Body Hair, Bottom forced to top, Chest Hair, Daddy Kink, Domination, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Hairy, Hairy Hugh Jackman, Humilation, Large Cock, M/M, Top Becomes a Bottom, Verbal Humiliation, cum, slap, spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: Henry Cavill walks in on a sleeping Hugh Jackman and decides to have his way.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Hugh Jackman, Henry Cavill/Hugh Jackman/Zac Efron, Henry Cavill/Zac Efron, Zac Efron/Hugh Jackman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

Henry Cavill was walking down the hall, it was midnight and he couldn't sleep, as he passed through the doors in his path he noticed one open, he took a peek just out of curiosity and what he saw turned him on: Hugh Jackman naked on his chest exposing his manly daddy bubble butt.

As he looked he walked in, watching the display of a manly dom who looked so submissive in this position; he dropped his boxers just to be on par with the sleeping hunk and got on top of him carefully so as not to wake him up (yet) he gently spread the butt cheeks exposing a tight pucker.

He slowly allowed his tongue to touch the Aussie’s taint and started probing his auns with desire, he then stopped caring if the hunky daddy would wake up and started eating him out.

Hugh woke up desperately feeling himself exposed and vulnerable, he looked behind him to see his aggressor but a strong hand attached to a massive arm closed on his mouth, preventing him from screaming.

The more Henry pushed his tongue further inside the tight hole the more the screams started to turn into moans of pleasure; to the point where Henry removed his hand from the Aussie daddy.

The Australian looked behind him to find the superman stud eating his ass “Oh Mate!! It feels so good!!” moaned at the pleasure of being rimmed so expertly, he knew he was dealing with a natural top like himself.

Henry became more passionate and wanted more so he decided he was going to fuck Jackman; so he pulled his tongue out and before the aussie could complain he flipped him over to his back, which wasn't an easy feat because Hugh was as strong and powerful as him, luckily he was off guard.

Jackman was in his most vulnerable position with his anus exposed to Henry; as soon as he got a picture of what the young man wanted he said “oh no kid, I don’t bottom I am a strict top. And even if so you wouldn't be able to please me” Henry spit on his hand and lubed his cock “Oh I think I can!”

He quickly shoved his entire massive meaty cock inside of the australian daddy, making him grunt in pain and pleasure, after that he couldn't contain whimpers of pleasure.

This was the second time in his life he was fucked in the ass, the first time was the time when he knew that he was a top; but Henry was making him feel something he had never felt before a need for submission to enjoy that hunk’s cock for what it is. Unlike his first time he felt good and was surrendering to the pleasure given to him.

Hugh looked up at Henry dumbfounded like if he was trying to process how good his manhood felt and begging him with his eyes and whimpers. 

Henry let his hand rest on Jackman’s hairy pecs and squeezed them like it was a female best and that felt so good he was asserting his dominance, in response he got Hugh’s hand on his shoulders and his lips part open making erotic sounds.

The Man of steel pounded him hard and with desire, fulfilling his lust and the way that he always wanted owning a daddy as his play thing.

Henry went for the kiss and Hugh kissed him back, letting him even in the kiss take control, Hugh went as far as locking his legs on Henry's hips and his arms behind his shoulder and moaning in sweet surrender.

Henry had his balls full, he hadn't cum in days and he felt very close to his orgasm “I am going to seed you now daddy!!” Hugh whimpered hard in anticipation “Yes son cum in my ass!! show your daddy how it’s done!”.

Those words send him over the edge and he started to empty himself inside of jackman’s hole, feeding him completely to the point it started dripping outside of the wolverines abused hole “your mine now daddy!!'' Hugh looked up at him gazed at him profoundly “I am yours son!!” and that was it, Hugh Jackman became Henry Cavill's plaything.


	2. Chapter 2

Zac was swimming in the pool casually looking at the sexy hairy daddy that was Hugh Jackman he had imagined what it would be like to be underneath him and let him dominate him.

He came out of the pool being all sexy and showing his glistening body, with water dripping from his hairy abs, waiting for the australian daddy to try to make a move on him like he was famous for doing and give him the fuck of his life.

The American actor was frustrated and lucky for him Henry was on his way to him “What’s wrong there mate?!” Zac put his hands around his hips and with a frustrated grunt he looked at the englishman and answered “Apparently Hugh is not into me, I wanted him to fuck me so hard and make me feel like his little sub!” Cavil gave an appreciative laughter “ well he was famous for it! But now he is nothing more than a bottom sub for my pleasure!”

Zac was visibly frustrated “Don’t let it get you down mate! you can however fuck him instead, he is a slut for cocks now and yours will be no exception, go on mate give him a try!” the american hunk turned his frown and decided that to take Henry on his offer “see? nothing’s lost here!” The superman stud paceses to where Jackman is and looks at him deeply “Zac is going to have his way with you now daddy! please him. Now get those trunks off and spread your legs” saying this he left the garden so that Zac would have some privacy.

Hugh took of his trunks and tossed them on the ground, he then exposed his hole up for the younger stud; his massive cock was confide inside a penis lock, what used to be his pride and glory, the massive member in which so many twinks lost their virginity or where raped by was now useless.

Zac took his speedo off and stroked his cock up to full erection looking at the Australian daddy being so submissive. He placed his throbbing cock in front of Jackman “Suck it good daddy!” the hairy hunk did as requested, he was sucking him off nicely.

The american to Hughs head and guided him faster and rougher, making him gag on his manhood, he was frustrated this is not what he wanted but it was what he was going to get. 

Henry comes in and notices Zac being a little off so he walks up to him put an arm on his shoulders “I see that you want him to fuck you more than you let on, I will make you a favor here and let him fuck you, but I warn you he is not the dom he was, he is a bottom sub now, maybe after you get what you want and see he is not that man anymore you will finally fuck him.” as he was saying this he removed Jackman’s cock lock “Have fun, but even if he does become dominant fuck him in the end so that he learns his place again I don’t want him as a top.” Zac nodded in response.

Henry decided to watch the Americans attempt to make Hugh be like he used to again.

Zac went down on his knees looking up to the hairy hunk “I am going to pleasure you now daddy and then you are going to fuck me hard!!” he played with Jackman’s manhood till it came to full erection, one of the biggest cocks in the industry; Zac swallowed the head with gusto.

He was working his best cocksucking skills and owing that prick, Hugh was responsive but unlike the stories and every other dom he didn't take charge over him and force him into it or give him a dirty degrading talk he just sat there and whimpered weakly like a sluty sub waiting for a cock to fuck him.

Zac was exasperated by this and stopped orally servicing him and got on the grass on all fours “ Fuck me daddy!! own my ass!!!” he comandaded as he gave a sluty glance to the Australian hunk.

Hugh hesitantly got out of his chair and and stroll behind Zac’s ass; the anticipation was killing the American “Fuck me now!!” Hugh slided slowly his manhood inside the hunk’s bubble butt and then he started to screw him.

Unlike other fucks this one seemed forced and not in a sexy way, it was more like a middle aged man trying to give his all after the high of his youth was gone, it was like his vigor was lacking, he slapped his pelvis against the cheeks as hard as he could, it was a painful fuck in every sense, and Zac grew tired of this.

Hugh was trying his best he was the best daddy that existed in hollywood, he did this many times before domination used to be his way of life, but instead of the expert fucker he was now he felt amateurish and a first time top, this felt like the laziest sex he ever performed and all of this was worse with the young man receiving begging him for more in earnest; he frustratedly exploded “I don’t know how to fuck you kiddo!” as he was trying to be rougher sexualy and failing at it.

Hugh grunted and sweat dripped from his hirsute but Zac was just muffing unpleasurable sounds; Henry saw this painful scene and tossed his briefs off and headed to the pair.

He forced Hugh out of the American’s hole and pushed him to the ground “You forgot everything daddy! now lay beside Zac and look at him while I fuck him he will feel so good now!” as commanded he obeyed; the High School throb looked at the English hunk “I told you he is not what he used to!” He rammed his cock inside feeling the tightness and eagerness of his partner to be fucked good.

Jackman laid beside Zac and looked at his face he was enjoying the rough fuck “Fuck this is great! fuck me Henry!!!” he begged for more and it was clear that the hairy english man was making him feel what he wanted.

Zac’s moan were loud and Hugh got Jealous of the hard fuck he was receiving “See this daddy?!!! he loves this!!! This is how good a fuck you could have given him but you are useless now, the only thing you can take is cock…” the humiliation was turning Hugh “That’s how you treat someone who presents their ass to you, you fuck them so hard and aim form them not to walk straight for a long time. Ask him how he feels daddy!”

Hugh looked at Zac in shame, locking eyes with him, he heard Henry’s commanding voice again “Ask him now!!!” Hugh trembled as his erection got harder at the humiliation he was enduring and with a stutter voice he spoke on a low hesitant key “Do you enjoy it kiddo?” Zac seeing how hard Hugh was by the events he teased further and unleashed erotic moans of passion “Yeah! he fucks me like I deserve, he knows how to please me!!” Henry took him by the hips and went harder on them making the american hunk scream.

“See how hard he is getting, that’s what he wants!!!”

Zac looked behind to Henry “I am sorry but I need to fuck him now!!” Henry looked devilish at him and took his cock out of his hole “And I want you to beat your meat as I take your daddy” Henry got back on the chair and looked at the events unfold “Don’t be soft on him!” was the only thing he said.

The american dream boy, the one that the ladies wanted in their pussies was now on top of the Australian daddy that everyone wanted and forced his Legs wide open exposing his hairy hole to him again, he now saw the appeal of fucking him “Looks like I have to teach you how to fuck again!!!” 

Hugh bit his lips in anticipation he didn't want to feel like this, like a useless daddy impotent to satisfy a good looking lad like Zac still he couldn't help to get aroused by the harmful and degrading words and attitudes of both of the younger men.

“I want you to beg me to fuck you!! go on beg!!!” Hugh’s cock responded and was up to full erection, menacingly hard and his hole was twitching in anticipation, his whole body squirming under the young muscular hairy frame of Zac.

He softly begged “Fuck me” Zac slapped him right across his face and “What’ was that?!! I couldn't even hear it!!!” Hugh shivered beneath him “Fuck me!!” Zac got ready to slap him again but Hugh decide it that he was going to use all his lung capacity to beg desperately “Please fuck me kiddo!! I need your cock inside me!!!” he proclaimed as he spread his hairy legs even wider.

“That’s it!!” In one powerful brutal thrust he enters the hairy hunk, hugh grunt in pain as he started to breath hard; Zac decided to go full top dom and gave him the fuck he got from Cavill and pounded his frustracion away.

His massive arms on each side of the sexy dad who was covering his mouth with his arm so not to moan uncontrollably.

Henry was wanking himself as he saw the sweet American become a master of domination, even if he was a versatile “Yes Mate give him everything you've got!!” Zac grinned back at him dirtily consumed by this new desire.

Zac roughly pulled Jackman’s hand from his mouth and let him moan loudly “I knew you would love this!!” he then forced a kiss on his lips and then spit on his face degrading ho more “Just taking it like a dad who loves his son to screw him rough!! your really are a number how much pleasure you are getting from being fucked and humiliated and still denying this instincts, trying to pull back, when you clearly want this!!” he took his manhood and squeezed it hard creating a small cry on his daddy's lips “this cock is up because you want this so much!!”

Henry looked at the entire picture he saw Efron's hairy ass bouncing as his cock was like a piston inside of his plaything and Hugh’s face of confusion, denial and unwanted pleasure being the most eminent thing.

Zac got close to his climax and came inside Hugh with his eyes closed and with a manly grunt, he seeded that hairy hole; he pulled out and saw his work, Jackman silently sobbing on the floor with his legs open.

“If you think this is over then you are wrong mister!!” At the surprise of both Henry and Hugh he positioned himself on top of Hugh’s body and forced himself on the hunk’s throbbing manhood “So is humiliation the only thing that gets you hard?!! well then I am going to get the fuck I deserve even if you have to cry through your climax”.

The entire prick went inside his tight chute and Zac rode him hard “This feels nice, but it could be better! could you do better?!! could you fuck me as good as Henry did?!!!” Jackman’s cock was even harder than before and his eyes started delving tears “Oh is my asshole not as good as the other twinks you fucked?!! because let me tell you this is not as good as what Henry gave to me!!!” Hugh shivered beneath him.

Zac arched his back in victory as he saw Hugh beg with his eyes and whimper softly, he rode that cock like a fucking pro and placed bot of his hands on Jackman’s hairy chest “So this is what gets you off!! fucking me like this!! while I am in charge!!!” The Aussie's eyes were filled with tears and he managed to mouth “Please stop!!” but Efron spit on his face again “That’s so you keep your cock up in my ass!!!” he hit his face again with the palm of hand ensuring that he would get cum in his hole eventually.

“What do I have to do for you to orgasm?!” he said deviously “do I need to slap you more? Do I need to spit on you more? or do you need Henry’s cock in your ass so you can shoot your load?!!” Hugh couldn't take it any longer; as he cried he climaxed inside of Zac’s ass, ashamed of the situation.

  
Zac got up and looked at Henry “Thank you! I owe you one!” Hugh remained on the floor expectant to what would happen next.   



	3. Chapter 3

Henry and Zac made out on top of Hugh’s body who laid there exhausted after his hole and penis were used mercilessly.

Henry took the American's cock in his hand and guided near his own erection and with his palm, he masturbated both of them and at the same time, the two men started to frot both of their manhoods.

Hugh whimpered beneath them as he saw them take their pleasure the way they wanted; Henry’s free hand was roaming on Zac’s buttocks squeezing them sensually.

The British hunk guided them to the grass Zac beneath him next to the Aussie who started begging immediately “I want you boys!” they ignored him and continued their frottage session as they kissed passionately.

Hugh whimpered as he saw the two lad’s giving into the greatest expression of hedonism men could have “Please! I need something up in my arse!!!” he rested his palm on Henry’s massive bicep so he could draw his attention to him; the British hunk scoffed in discontent “I am with Zac now! I have things to do wait your turn daddy!” Hugh looked at him with a piercing craving.

Zac gave an understanding look to Henry “Let’s fuck him up again, he needs it!” they kissed again as their bodies parted; they shared a lascivious dominating gaze they knew what they were going to do next.

Each one of them got at the sides of the hairy daddy, Zac spread Hugh’s legs wide and hold them in the air “So you want us to play with you” Henry forced two of his fingers on the abused hole making the Aussie squirm “This is what you wanted me to use you again?!” he started finger fucking him and made him tear up again; he used this distraction to kiss Zac again, this action was not unnoticed by Hugh whos started begging for him to be kissed.

The British lad kissed his sobbing daddy as he rammed his fingers in hard, Zac from his part enjoyed the view of the passionate submissive daddy just taking those fingers in pain, it turned him on.

He moaned weakly and desperately craving more of the young studs “More!”

Zac not wanting to be left behind decided that he would join Henry and fingered the Australian daddy, the British hunk gave him a dirty look and as they both dominated that hole; both of them coordinated what they were about to do with just a couple of quick glances.

Meanwhile, the British beefcake slides his fingers out, American dream boy took Hugh by the hips and sat him on his lap; he was cocky and possessed by a dominant feeling and seeing the Wolverine so submissive and desperate turned him even more. 

His fingers are still halfway inside of Hugh’s hole and the man his squirming in his touch; “Fuck yourself if you really want it!” he commanded the Aussie who started pushing those fingers inside of him till he hit the knuckles “C'mon ride it!” and that he did.

He was up and down on those fingers fucking himself as Zac grinned in dominance, Hugh’s manhood was erected once again and the Baywatch star made sure that both of their cocks were against each other.

Henry was behind the Logan star and decided that he was going to participate too, at the same time that they frantically frot and finger fuck, he would play with the Aussie's hairy chest cupping them and groping them “Nice pair of tits you have here daddy!” he apriciativley  says as starts pinching one of his nipples and that sends Hugh into an overwhelming state of mind where he can't take it anymore but can’t stop.

Hugh feels groped, abused but he wants it and he submits to it, he is getting aroused by being used by the younger studs.

Henry lifts up his daddy's arm and starts licking his sweaty and hairy pit, not stopping his teasing on the nipples; Zac upped his game taking both manhoods in his hands stroking them as he thrust against his dad’s erection and every time that he could he stimulated Hugh’s prostate.

The man of steel actor trailed his tongue from those hairy pits all down to those manly pecs; to reach for the nipples, to suck on it and getting a lively response from the Aussie daddy. Hugh felt a tear roll down from his eye as his tits were sucked and saliva was running down his fuzzy chest.

Both of them had him squirming and begging for more.

It was not long before Zac gazed at the superman star who was playing with Hugh's nipples “He is ready! it’s time to do this!” The Aussie daddy did not understand what they were talking about but he felt another set of hands on his hips and behind lifted up again and placed against Henry’s hairy chest.

Shortly after he felt himself being breached by the stud’s erection, going completely inside of him “Can you feel me daddy!” the response that he got was a deep and responding grunt followed by a whimper “good…because you are getting two for the price of one!” That was Zac’s que to spread Hug’s legs even wider and placed the head of his cock brushing Henry’s balls, teasing his partner and revealing his eager and unbending lust for the next thing that they had planned.

In one quick, painful and yet incredibly pleasurable thrust Zac forced his cock inside that tight asshole and felt it slide along Henry’s shaft. Hugh Screamed from the top of his lungs letting new tears roll down from his eyes, he felt himself stretching in way that he never knew that he could.

Henry bit Hugh’s earlobe and whispered “Do you feel that daddy!... doesn't if feel good?! both of your sons inside of you filling you up!!” The silver wolf daddy groaned in pain “I don’t think I can't take more of this kiddo” closing his eyes feeling how his hole was gaping.

Zac bent forward bit the mature studs lip and said “You already are! and you will take it all!” he thrust hard again hitting the daddy in his prostate setting a wave of pleasure all through his body.

Henry bit his dad’s neck and whispered even more into his ears “ Take it all!” he cupped his chest and frotted his manhood against Zac’s and pound him hard.

The American laid on his taking Hugh’s whole body on top of him, Henry accommodated himself and rested his hands on the Wolverine star and started thrusting hard and fast, like a bull.

Hugh grunted at the sheer brutality of being fuck hard by two sizable cocks, Zac was looking im in complete lust “Kiss me daddy” he said as he bit playfuly the mature stud on the lip and started a steamy make up session; the american dream boy was wrestling with his tongue, exchanging saliva with his daddy and making him moan in his mouth.

Their lips parted roughly by Henry pulling his daddy's hair to the point that his head was position on his side so he can talk directly into his ear “You are mine daddy! … I own you!!!” that being said he trusted even harder with a renewed desire to make his sub scream “ I want to see you cry! scream! but most of all I want you to like this!!!” Hugh whined in response “So tell me daddy do you like this?!” he got a mouthed response but that was not enough “Tell me!!!”.

The aussie let tears roll down from his eyes again and answered him in a loud voice “I love this!!!” Henry dominantly after hearing his response kissed his neck “That’s good daddy! that’s good!”.

Henry felt himself close to climax but decided that he was going to do something else, so he slid his cock outside “Zac come here!” the american was a bit pissed because he wanted to breed the hunk’s hole but decided to trust Henry and joined him “Daddy I want you to kneel in front of us and cup your hairy tits as we wank”.

Zac began to jerk off trying to paint that hairy chest with his cum and Henry did the same imagining how messy that face would become, Hugh got closer to their manhoods casually sucking the head or licking their length just to stimulate his boys into marking him.

He cupped his manly and fuzzy pecks and squeezed them for his sons.

They both edge really close to each other and they made sure to aim to the Aussies face, cum hit his face, his cheeks, lips and mouth all covered in their seed which dripped from his chin to his hairy ‘tits’ sticking the body hair. 

He swallowed all the cum he could, savoring the taste of the semen produced by both of his lads, the rest was sticking up his immaculate body as the younger dom studs are coming down from their high.

Henry scooped come cum and then forced his fingers inside his mouth while his other pulls his hair back, his daddy takes the cum and drinks it all as he gives him a needy, submissive and whimpery look.

Zac slapped the daddy’s buttcheek as he rests his head on Henry’s shoulder.

The Man of Steel puts his thumb on the mature daddy and guides him up and kisses him exchanging cum, tasting Zac’s seed and his own; the American looks in complete lust waiting for his turn to kiss him and when his time comes up he relishes in his newfound dominating tendencies and he savors it.

Henry leans on his ears and whispers “You are mine daddy!! you are all mine!!!” Hugh surrenders into his new position has a sub daddy to this stud of a man, he has been raped, abused, made a bottom, humiliated, forced to top, then he was double penetrated and marked as property; tears run through his eyes mixing with the cum he couldn’t be the man he once was now his existence was to become those men plaything. The only thing he could answer was “I'm your's lad…” his voice broke as he finished “I am yours!”.

And that’s how that daddy became a bottom forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudo and maybe there will be a continuation of some sort.


End file.
